Big Time Issues
by Havok Mayhem
Summary: Everybody accepts Jo and Logan's relationship except for her parents. Will their love be enough to endure?
1. Chapter 1

a/n I don't own anything

_It's been 3 months since the shocking revelation that Logan and Jo were dating. After meeting much resistance from friends and fans alike, nearly everybody loved Hollywood's 'it' couple. Everyone, that is, except for Jo's parents._

Rocque Records

All four members of Big Time Rush took cover. They all knew that Gustavo had a raging temper but no one had ever seen him lose control to this degree before. He had shattered windows and even pushed Carlos down when he accidentally ventured too close to the enraged producer. "I will never listen to you ever again, I will quit before I let my legacy be tarnished any further" Gustavo yelped. The four guys just looked at each other with their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open in disbelief. Just as the worst part of the tirade was beginning Griffin strolled into the studio.

"A number one record gets you a lot of slack around here Gustavo but I cannot tolerate your behavior any longer. You are going to go on a one month sabbatical to try and get your act together." Gustavo and Kelly both do a double take. Carlos and James jump up and hug in happiness and Logan and Kendall exchange high fives. "Big Time Rush is going to take a month off because the new album is ahead of schedule and there are no tour dates booked" Griffin finishes.

"Who knew that one little suggestion about the title of a song would set Griffin off so badly?" Kendall asks in amazement. He is even more amazed that it was Logan's suggestion because before Logan was Gustavo's favorite.

"Damn the luck" James says smiling now I get to work on my tan and talk to as many girls as possible over the next month. The guys walk into the Palm Woods and James goes to the pool immediately.

Carlos and Kendall head to the apartment to play table hockey. Logan goes and knocks on Jo's door with a huge smile on his face. The door opens to reveal Jo's father standing there with a displeased look on his face. Logan's smile slides off his face and says in a meek tone "Hello Mr. Taylor is Jo at home? I would like to take her to the amusement park for the rest of the day."

"Logan how unexpected of you to stop by. Jo isn't here right now but I think we need to have a talk." Logan follows Mr. Taylor inside. "Jo's mother and I do not feel as if you are the caliber of man needed to make our little girl happy. We think she would be better off if she was still with Kendall. You just aren't assertive enough to make this relationship last." Mr. Taylor finishes and looks slightly embarrassed but stands by what he said.

Logan has tears in his eyes at this unexpected announcement. He thought for sure that Jo's parents liked him. He tries to plead with Mr. Taylor, "What can I do to show you that I do make her happy and can support her?" Mr. Taylor doesn't reply he justs gets up off the couch and open the front door.

"I think it's time for you to leave now son." With that he slams the door in Logan's face. Logan has tears running down his face and also has a runny nose. With a determined expression he sets off to the apartment fuming every step of the way. He throws the apartment door open and slams it shut again. Kendall and Carlos look up from their game but see the look on Logan's face and turn back to their game. Logan goes to his room and locks the door behind him. He angrily texts Jo "Did your parents talk to you about me? They hate me"

He throws his phone on the bed dreading the reply yet eager to know if Jo knows anything about this. He cannot stand it as the minutes drag on and there is no response from his girlfriend. He starts pacing the room waiting for the alert sound on his phone to go off. After thirty minutes his phone starts buzzing. He eagerly dives onto his bead to retrieve his phone; he opens up the text message and reads the text displayed on the tiny screen. "Logan I'm sure it's just a big misunderstanding, I'll talk to them when I get back to the Palm Woods, Love Ya!" Logan heaves a sigh of relief and tosses his phone back on his bed.

Back in Apartment 3A

"Did you talk to the Mitchell boy?" Jo's mother asks quizzically. It wasn't that she disliked Logan she just didn't think that he would ever amount to anything. And she would be damned if she stood by and watched Jo throw her life down the drain for that boy.

"Yeah but I feel really bad now dear. When I looked in his eyes I could see that he was really hurt and that he really loved our little girl. Maybe we should just let the whole thing drop." Jo's father says taking a sip of his beer. "Who knows maybe Jo was getting ready to see that he wouldn't amount to anything."

"I don't think so. She is head over heels for that boy but he offers nothing. Kendall is a natural born leader, James is incredibly handsome, and Carlos is so adorable, how could you resist him?" She says getting agitated at her husband.

"I'm sorry just forget I ever said anything." Jo's father replies going back to nursing his beer. "I was just trying to play devil's advocate."

"Well I know what's best for my daughter even if she doesn't." Jo's mother says with an evil gleam in her eye. As soon as she is finished saying that the door busts open and Jo stumbles into the apartment. "We need to talk."

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Jo's apartment_

"We need to talk" Jo's mother says as Jo storms through the front door throwing her bag down on a seat. "Jo Taylor you calm down this second and we will talk." Jo's mother screeches at her.

"No you listen here mother, I love Logan. I hope this is all just a big joke between you two and Logan" Jo screams her face turning red and her lower lip trembling because she is furious and about to start crying.

Jo's mother rears back and slaps her only child hard across the mouth. "Don't ever talk to me like that again young woman. We know what is best for you and that Logan boy is certainly not the best for you. You should've stayed with Kendall; at least he ahs a good head on his shoulders" Jo's mom is in a towering fury. "You are the worst child I never asked for!"

Jo's eyes go really wide at this stunning revelation and she runs to her room pushing her mother to the side. As the door slams Jo's father comes out of the kitchen looking like he has just seen a ghost. "What the hell are you thinking? You really didn't want our daughter? I don't even know you anymore Catherine. I'll come back for the rest of my stuff in the morning." Jo's father goes to their bedroom to pack a small duffel bag of clothes. He comes out of the room and just shakes his head. "Don't try to come after me; it's too late for that." He slams the door on his way out.

Catherine yells after him "No Jason please don't leave me I didn't mean it like that. I need you here!" She collapses onto the sofa and buries her head in her hands. She doesn't notice her only child sneaking out the same door her husband used to walk out of her life with. Jo takes one last look around the apartment and at her mother and walks out of the door heading for apartment 2J.

In Apartment 2J

All four members of Big Time Rush are gathered around the TV watching the Minnesota wild take on the St. Louis Blues. As the Wild score a goal in overtime to win the game they hear a knock at the door. Katie answers it to find a disheveled Jo standing there holding a bag full of clothes. Logan leaps over the couch not believing what he is seeing. "What happened?" Logan asks as he holds Jo close as her shoulders start heaving with her sobs.

Kendall still feels a pang of jealousy seeing Jo in another's arms but he has more pressing questions right now. Like why does Jo have a bag full of clothes? Why didn't Jo ever show me this vulnerable side? Where are her parents at? "C'mon Carlos let's put Jo's things in Katie's room while we figure all this shit out."

Logan takes Jo up on the rooftop so they wouldn't be interrupted by the many questions that would inevitably come from Kendall, James, and Carlos. Logan pulls Jo in a close embrace knowing that when the time is right Jo will open up to him. "My parents don't like you Logan" Jo begins. Logan thinks no shit but doesn't say anything. "Actually it was just my mother. She controls my father and makes him do all of her dirty work. He finally stood up for himself and walked out on her. I couldn't stand being alone in that apartment with her. Would it be alright if I stayed with you for a while?"

Logan is stunned to hear that it was only Mrs. Taylor that didn't like him. "We will have to talk it over with Mrs. Knight but I know we would be happy to have you still here with us. I didn't even see your mother when they called me into the apartment to talk to me. Your father was the only person I spoke with. Anyways I'm just happy nothing is wrong between us. I would die if I ever lost you. I love you."

Jo looks up at Logan with a sincere look in her eyes, not trusting herself to speak. She simply gives him a kiss on the lips that was full of love. She smiles at him and snuggles closer to him feeling so safe in his arms. They fell asleep together on the roof looking up at the stars.

Back in 3A

Jo's mother cannot believe her plan backfired so horribly. She had never believed in love which is why she married Jo's father. She knew she could manipulate him because he was weak. Of all the time he decides to grow a back bone she thinks slamming her hand down upon the counter. A plan starts to form in her mind that not only will break Jo and Logan up for good, but will also make her family whole again. She grabs her phone a dials the number of an old friend of the family. A smile forms on her face as the person on the other end of the line agrees to the plan. Soon everything will be back to normal she thinks while an evil chuckle escapes from her lips.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Apartment 2J

Mrs. Knight was listening intently as Logan pleaded his and Jo's case to her. Katie even popped up with the suggestion that she would be willing to share her room with Jo. This stunned Mrs. Knight more than anything else that day because Katie is notoriously private. Mrs. Knight agrees to let Jo stay in the apartment under a few strict conditions. First there was to be no contact after 1a.m. between Logan and Jo. Second Logan and Jo could not be alone in his room. After making sure they understood the rules Mrs. Knight excused the two love birds and slumped down in her seat wondering what can of worms she had opened.

After the verdict from Mrs. Knight, Logan and Jo grab their swimming gear and head to the beach for a full day of uninterrupted fun. On the way out of the apartment they see Carlos sitting all alone. Logan says "Hey Carlitos, if you aren't doing anything today you could come with us to the beach of you want to." Carlos just smiles a small smile at the two lovebirds not wanting to ruin their day alone and waves them goodbye. Logan shakes his head and grabs Jo's hand and leads her out of the apartment.

Carlos realizes that he needs a girlfriend but not only for the reasons he used to think he needed one for. He thought James would make fun of him if he didn't have a girlfriend. He was also worried that the guys might think he was too chicken to ask a girl out which is why he asked out every girl that walked by. "Well I'm not too chicken!" He bursts up off the couch making a plan to ask out a girl he had had his eye on for a while. He catches up with Stephanie in the lobby as she is going to the pool. "Will you go out with me?" Carlos manages to get out while rubbing the stitch in his side. She looks at him bemused but readily agrees to date him. Carlos is all smiles as he heads back to the apartment. He bumps into a couple of people. He mumbles "I'm so sorry" and heads to the apartment then realizes who it is he bumped into. He runs back outside to look for them but the couple is already gone. He heads back to the apartment to try and get ahold of Logan and let him know who is in town.

In apartment 3A

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice." Mrs. Taylor says as she invites the mysterious couple into her apartment. "I'm sorry about the mess but we are in the process of remodeling. My husband is currently away on business so you'll have to excuse the half finished job" she continues trying to butter the couple up. "Would you care for anything to drink?" Jo's mother asks the pair.

"No thanks we are fine it's been a long trip. Let's cut all the pleasantries and get down business" the man states bluntly due to the effects of jet lag. "Why would some unknown woman pay for me and my wife to come out to California?" He asks getting suspicious about this woman's motives.

"As you may or may not know my daughter has been dating your son. I can tell by the expressions on your faces that he hasn't told you. Let me be frank with what I am about to say. My daughter has recently become a bad apple and I would hate to see such a bright kid as Logan end up with someone who could derail his entire future" Mrs. Taylor concludes.

Logan's mother speaks up this time, "Why are you so worried about Logan? Last time we checked we were his parents. We may not have approved of Logan's decision to move out here but we trust Heather with the care of our son. I don't mean to be rude but shouldn't you be worried about controlling your own daughter instead of our son?"

"I'm afraid it's too late for Jo but Logan can still be saved. Can you believe that Heather Knight would let them two sleep in the same bed at the same time? Or that she is encouraging Logan to go along with this entire charade in hopes my daughter may change her ways? I just thought that as parents you two would like to know what kind of guardian you have entrusted Logan to" Mrs. Taylor says hoping that her game isn't dead yet.

"We didn't know about that" Logan's father exclaimed. "I've never really trusted Mrs. Knight because she always seemed like she was trying to be their friend instead of an authority figure. We will go sort this mess out at once." He grabs his jacket and heads for the door and his wife follows him out into the hallway. Mrs. Taylor leans back and grins certain that her broken family will be mended. She thinks to herself that everything is working according to plan.

Back in Apartment 2J

Mrs. Knight is pulling fresh baked cookies from the oven as she hears a knock on the door. She sets the tray of cookies down on the counter and takes her cooking mittens off. She opens the door to find Logan's parents standing angrily in the doorway. They sweep into the apartment without saying hello to Mrs. Knight. She is confused and as she starts to speak Logan and Jo come through the door after spending time at the beach. "Mom? Dad?" Logan asks too shocked to form coherent sentences. "Get your stuff we are leaving right now" Logan's dad says with a tone that brooks no arguments. Logan looks to Mrs. Knight to Jo not believing his ears. "NOW!" Logan's dad yells. Logan is undecided between staying with Jo or obeying his parents.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I still don't own anything

Apartment 2J

Logan is standing there in complete shock. He cannot believe his parents are here in Hollywood and demanding him to return to Minnesota. He looks from his friends to Mrs. Knight to Jo for support on what decision he should make. Carlos isn't bouncing around like he usually does, James is so surprised he dropped his favorite mirror and didn't seem to notice, and Kendall's eyes are wide and his fists are clenched. Jo is hugging onto Logan with all her might afraid that she will never get to hold Logan ever again. Mrs. Knight is holding onto the counter for support. "Why can't Logan stay here and pursue his dream?" Mrs. Knight finally chokes out.

"Because of your horrible guardianship of our son Heather. We cannot believe you would allow this tramp of a girl to sully our sweet Logan. He is too innocent to be subjected to your substandard morals and that is why we are taking him back to Minnesota." Logan's mother says vehemently. Logan's mother grabs his arm and trys to drag him to his room to pack his bags. When he refuses to move his father goes into Logan's room and packs for him while Logan's mother produces a document from her purse and hand it to Mrs. Knight. "As you can see we are still Logan's legal guardians and you have no right to keep him here if we say that he can't stay."

"What have I done that so bad?" Mrs. Knight demands, incredulous that her parenting is being called into question. "I have given these boys the world and the opportunity of a lifetime. You always have been a bitch towards me." Mrs. Knight says and with that she launches herself at Logan's mother. They go down in a tangled heap with hair flying everywhere and both women have their hand around the others neck. Kendall and James pull Mrs. Knight off of Mrs. Mitchell and restrain her while Logan's dad takes the opportunity to hustle Logan out of the apartment. In the mayhem Jo gets unintentionally blocked by carlos as he moves to help Mrs. Knight. Mrs. Mitchell slinks out of the door unnoticed while the boys tend to Mrs. Knight's wounds.

When Jo notices Logan is gone she starts sobbing uncontrollably. Katie goes over to her and puts her arm around her trying to console her. After everybody makes sure Mrs. Knight is alright, they notice that the fourth member of the band is nowhere to be found. Carlos starts crying hysterically and runs to his room slamming the door. Kendall and James try to help cheer Jo up but she is inconsolable. Jo's mother peeks in the open door and sees Jo on the floor. She comes in and says "Jo what's wrong?" After being filled in on the details she says "I told you that Logan would break your heart and look what happened. I'm taking Jo back to our apartment" her mother announces. Nobody stops them from leaving because they are so stunned at what they just heard.

Kendall says "I can't believe that Jo's mom is like that. Our Logie is sweetest person you will ever meet."

James replies "I know. What does this mean for Big time Rush?" He starts to worry about his future. "I am going to miss him freaking out on us."

At the airport

Logan is sitting in a sulky silence refusing to talk or look at his parents. His parents exchange looks thinking that this will be like every other time he has been disciplined. They think he will get over it soon and then everything will be back to normal. Logan suddenly hugs his mother and starts sobbing on her shoulder saying "Thank you for rescuing me!" His parents are overjoyed that the old Logan is back. The obedient Logan that was friends with only them until those retched boys came along. "Can I go to the bathroom? I really need to pee" Logan says bounding off towards the restrooms. Logan's parents just smile happy that Logan is back to his normal self.

After 15 minutes Logan's parents are starting to worry about him because he hasn't come back. They hear the last boarding call for flight 223 to Minneapolis and have to make a decision on whether or not to go back to Minnesota or stay and try to bring Logan back with them. They watch as the plane takes off and Logan's dad says "let's go get our son."

Back at the Palm Woods

Jo is sitting by the pool dejectedly. Stephanie and Katie have both tried to cheer Jo up but it is like talking to a brick wall. Carlos trys to get Jo to play a game of Frisbee but she just waves him away. Kendall sees Jo sitting all alone and is worried about her so he goes and sits down beside her. "I know this sucks right now but I promise that Logan will never forget about you and will come back to fight for you." Jo looks at him with hopeful eyes and hugs him in gratitude for his nice words. Just then Logan is walking through the Palm Woods lobby.

He watches the embrace then goes out to the pool. "So I'm gone for less than 3 hours and you are already back with Kendall? I can't believe this! I came all the way back here for you and you would do something like this to me" Logan fumes cutting off any chance of any explanation from Jo or Kendall. "Maybe I should've just left with my parents." With that he runs up to the apartment, past a stunned James, to his room and locks the door behind him. "What should I do now?" Logan says sadly to himself.

Please read and review! Let me know if you would like more!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning

Logan wakes up early and leaves the apartment so he doesn't have to face any of the others. He is working out in the gym not paying attention to anything or anyone around him. Normally he would be making fun of Bitters and his horrible 80's spandex. He is listening to his Ipod and pumping out the reps on the bench press when Jo walks into the gym because she knows that Logan loves to workout. She looks terrible from staying up all night and crying.

She leans over him trying to get his attention. He sees her face and angrily puts the bar back up and sits up. Jo comes around and sits down beside him on the bench. "Please talk to me Logan" she pleads trying to hold his hand only to have him jerk it out of her grasp.

"You said everything I needed to know last night when I saw you with Kendall. I don't want this to get messy. I thought I had found the one but obviously everything I thought was wrong. I think you need to forget my phone number and everything else about me. It's over" Logan says through gritted teeth wishing that it did not hurt him so much. "I will always love you." Logan gives Jo a kiss on the forehead, "goodbye."

He walks out the door leaving Jo to drown in a pool of her own tears. Jo slowly gets up as Bitters says "I love working out." She slowly mopes off to try and find solace from the one person who isn't upset with her, her mother.

Back in Apartment 2J

Logan is on the phone with Gustavo "Yeah I know but I feel like this is the right timing." He listens to the producer on the other end of line and then hangs up without saying goodbye. He is getting ready to go out shopping when he hears a knock on the door; he rolls his eyes figuring James lost his lucky comb again "Come in."

He stops in his tracks when he sees his parents standing in the doorway. He screws up his face like he just smelled something rotten. He crosses his arms waiting on them to speak first. "Logan we are very upset with you but we still want you to come so we can be a family again" Logan's dad states trying to maintain his calm. Logan just grins at them which totally puts them off. They are looking at him cautiously unsure about what to say next.

"You see this document?" Logan asks pulling a document off of his dresser and handing it to his parents. "I know you can read but let me explain this to you, I thought I missed you but I realized my true family is here in California with me. You never cared in Minnesota so I took the legal steps and became emancipated. You have no control over my life anymore so you can get back on the plane and go back to Minnesota. Goodbye forever, mother and father, have a good life. By the way you can keep that copy I had multiple made and notarized so you cannot circumvent the ruling." With that he ushers his family out of the apartment and out of his life forever.

Logan turns around and grabs his wallet and heads towards the door. Barring his way is a contrite Kendall. "Haven't you caused enough problems Kendall?" Logan snarls as he tries to push past his band mate. Kendall doesn't budge and he waits until Logan tires himself out trying to push past him. "Damn you Kendall" Logan spits out with all the venom he can muster.

"Hear me out Logan. I am so sorry for what you saw. It didn't mean anything at all I was just trying to comfort her. I told her you would come back for her because you are the most dependable person I know and you would never give up on anything or anybody. And I sincerely mean that Logie." Kendall says hanging his head knowing how it looked between him and Jo last night.

For the second time in less than an hour Logan stands there with his mouth open in shock, but this time waves of dread and sickness overcome him. He looks suspiciously at Kendall, "So let me get this straight you expect me to believe that you weren't trying to get back with the one girlfriend you've had since we have been at the Palm Woods?"

"No Logan! I would never do anything to hurt you" Kendall replies with tears in his eyes. "I just want you to be happy with Jo, I realize now that me and her were never completely happy together."

Logan says "I am sorry about the way me and Jo went behind your back. You're my best friend in the band and I can't stand to see you hurt. I believe you but I may have messed things up for good with Jo this morning." Logan then relates the morning's events to Kendall who listens intently.

"Well there is only one thing to do now. Help you get your soulmate back dude!" Kendall yells jumping up off the bed. "Let's go!" Logan looks at him apprehensively knowing Kendall's penchant for wild plans. But he decides to throw caution to the wind and follow Kendall no matter what. Kendall smiles and leads him out of the apartment.

In apartment 3A

"I miss Logan so much!" Jo sobs as her mother tries to comfort her. Her mother puts an arm around her and lets her get everything out. Then she goes gets her some iced tea to try and clam her nerves.

"I told you this would happen honey. But I'm glad you have come to your senses and are done with that wretched boy." Jo's mother smiles to herself.

"But I'm not I still want to see him. I love him mother!" Jo says adamantly. She gets up and goes to her room to be alone and think about things. Mrs. Taylor kicks the chair in disgust because she thought that Logan would be out of her life forever. She gets another idea to keep the two lovers apart. She smiles as she grabs her purse and heads out into the city.

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

By the Palm Woods pool

Kendall is strumming a guitar and tuning it to find the perfect tone for the notes for the love song. Logan is pacing back and forth on the deck wringing his hands as he waits impatiently for Kendall to finish his pre-playing rituals. "Please hurry Kendall, the longer this goes on, the farther away she is pulling from me.

"Easy Logan I promise it will be all worth it. Besides I'm the one helping you remember?" Kendall says a little defensively strumming out chords on the Gibson acoustic. "Just the way we planned alright Logie" Kendall says as he plays the first notes of the song.

Logan starts to sing

First off I can't keep a promise

I'm no one to count on at all

Add on that I'm a coward

Too scared to return your calls

But you don't care  
You keep sticking around  
While I'm acting a clown  
You're bigger 

Cuz you're still here  
Your feet stuck to the ground  
Despite how silly it sounds  
You're bigger than me

All the messed up things I do

Yeah, I swear I'll make them up to you

Before you go and have enough

Just let me make it better

I'll try and measure up

I'll try and measure up to you

By this time every balcony is filled with the girls of the Palm Woods. Kendall joins in on the last chorus providing an amazing harmony to Logan's smooth voice. Jo is one of the first girls out on the deck and is stunned to see Logan singing to her, staring deep into her eyes. As the duet finishes Logan is surprised by a pair of panties that land on his shoulder. He looks up to see Jennifer 1 giving him the sign to call her. He blushes profusely then blows a kiss to Jo and goes inside to the lobby.

Kendall's mouth drops open as he walks into the lobby with Logan. All the girls of the Palm Woods are standing there giving him and Logan a standing ovation for their performance. All of the girls clamor around them trying to get a number or a promise for a date. Soon the girls start fighting one another each trying to improve their chances of getting a date with these two sweet guys. Logan extricates himself from the pile and sees Jo standing off to the side. He goes to talk to her but is intercepted by Jennifer number one. "You can have me anytime you want Logan" she whispers seductively in his ear as she embraces him. Logan fights to get away from this crazy girl but by the time he does Jo is nowhere to be found. He silently cusses himself out for not being quicker then he goes up to his room to figure out his next plan.

Jo's mother walks into the lobby to see the girls fighting amongst themselves oblivious that Logan and Kendall were already gone. After a prompt once over of the crowd she was satisfied that Jo was not among them. She figured to herself that Jett Stetson was single and thats what everybody was fighting over. She hummed to herself as she sidestepped the crowd and took the stairs to her apartment she was smiling as she went inside and set her load on the counter. After ascertaining that Jo wasn't in the apartment she set down on the couch with a bottle of water to wait.

Back in Apartment 2J

Logan grabs his phone and texts Jo "I know you probably never want to talk to me but I sang that song for you. I'm sorry." He lays back on his bed closing his eyes and wishing that he would have been able to talk to Jo in person down in the lobby. Just then Kendall bursts through his door barricading it behind him. "Dude your song has mad us the most desirable guys in the Palm Woods!" Kendall pants being out of breath from escaping the mob of girls.

"I don't want them though; all I want is Jo" Logan says listening to the pounding on his bedroom door. Logan dives for his phone as he hears his text message alert go off. "Dammit, it's from James and he wants to know why all the girls are ignoring him and trying to get into my bedroom" Logan says with a laugh. He shakes his head and says "I'm out of here" and with that Logan climbs down the balcony to the pool. He heads to the Palm Woods park to wait on a text from Jo.

In the Palm Woods gym

Jo is working out on the treadmill. After getting off the treadmill she checks her phone to see if there are any new messages. The icon blinks gently saying there is one message from Logan. She checks it then eagerly sprints out of the gym her blonde ponytail bobbing looking for him. She sees him in the park and sprints over to him. "You did all that for me?" Jo asks shyly hoping the answer is yes but dreading the answer is no.

"Of course Jo" Logan says with his eyes down cast. "Kendall explained to me what happened last night and I feel bad about what I said and did. I should not have treated you so rudely earlier today. Plus nothing is going on between me and the Jennifer, she is way too aggressive and mean for me. You are the only girl for me and I just wanted you to know that." Logan chances a glance at her and sees her standing there with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Logan" is all Jo manages to choke out between sobs. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me and it proves to me that you love me. And that's all that really matters to me." Jo finishes saying hugging Logan tightly. "I'm just happy your back." Logan then fills Jo in on what happened at the airport and how he escaped his parents for good. Jo says "I'm glad you are staying now let's go back to my apartment and celebrate."

In apartment 3A

Jo's mother is surprised when Jo walks in hand in hand with that awful Logan kid. She is fuming but remembers her ace in the hole. "I'm sorry that you felt it was necessary to defy me like this Jo but you have left me no choice. I took a page out of your book Logan and went to the courts. This is a restraining order, you have to stay at least 50 feet from Jo at all times or I can have you arrested on the spot" Jo's mother concludes with a vicious gleam in her eyes. "Now I suggest you leave or I will have you thrown in jail."

Logan turns to Jo and says "I promise I will figure out a way for us to be together. Nothing can tear us apart ever again." He then turns to Mrs. Taylor "I will fight for your daughter, I know you don't approve of me but we are in love and love always finds a way." With that final statement he kisses Jo on the lips and turns on his heel and strides out of the apartment.

"I hate you mother" Jo screams at the top of her lungs and runs to her room locking the door. Mrs. Taylor just stands there and smiles certain of her victory over the two love struck teenagers.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

In apartment 2J

Logan is relaying the story to Carlos and James while pacing back and forth in the living room. The other two members of Big Time Rush just sit there in shock at the story being told to them. It is Carlos who finds his voice first, "But Logan I don't understand. How could anyone not like you?" Logan smiles at Carlos's innocence.

"I don't think she needs a reason to hate me, I think she just does." Logan says slamming his fist down on the countertop. "This is totally not fair!"

"What are you going to do about it?" James asks. "This looks like a job for Bandanna man!" James exclaims as he puts on a bandanna. Carlos puts one on too to show Logan that he does not have to do this alone.

"Thanks for the support guys it really means a lot to me. But I honestly don't know how you can help me with this. I am way too young to hire a lawyer and I don't have enough money for one of those." Logan goes into contemplative mode thinking of some way to get around that stupid restraining order.

"What about Gustavo? I am sure he has a lawyer on retainer, because let's face it, Gustavo is probably the angriest man on the face of he Earth. He needs it because he probably gets sued multiple times a week." Carlos says surprised that the words are coming out of his mouth.

"That is brilliant Carlos!" Logan exclaims hugging his friend and jumping up and down. "Oh shit I just remembered! He might not be in the best mood right now where I'm concerned. I told him I was going to go solo because of Kendall but now all I want is to stay in the band. I need to call him right now." Logan leaps off the barstool and runs to his room so he can have some privacy.

"He wanted to quit the band?" James asked absolutely stunned by the news that Logan was going to go solo. He always thought of Logan as the glue that held the band together and if he left the band would fall apart. He breathes a sigh of relief that his best friend is going to remain with the band for now.

In Apartment 3A

Jo finally reemerges from her room but has a duffel bag slung over each shoulder. She hopes to sneak out without her mother being aware that she is gone. Unfortunately her mother spots her as she places a hand on the doorknob. "Where do you think you are heading off to young lady?" her mother says in a demanding tone.

"Even though you don't deserve a response I will give you one. I am heading to dad's he has rented an apartment a couple of blocks away. I've been talking to him and he said that it was all your idea to try and get Logan out of my life. I've got everything I need in these two bags, I'll be back to get the rest of my stuff in a couple of days. I would prefer it if you were not here. By the way you have one week to vacate this room since I am no longer living here. Have a nice life" Jo says as she walks out the door smiling to herself.

As the elevator doors open to the lobby she steps out and takes a deep breath. She texts Logan to come down to the lobby so she can let him know what is going on. She is waiting by the front doors when Logan gets off the elevator. His eyes go wide as he takes a look at the duffel bags around her. With a confused look Logan asks fearfully "Are you leaving me?"

"No it's nothing like that at all Logan. I just have to leave the Palm Woods for a little while so my mother gets kicked out then me and my father will be able to move back into the apartment we just left. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner" Jo says hoping Logan won't mind.

"But your dad is the one who had a problem with me in the first place" Logan says becoming confused.

"Not really Logan" a male voice booms out. Logan turns around to see Jo's dad standing there looking nervous. "I am sorry Logan I was just going along with what Catherine wanted. I just want you to know that I have never seen my daughter happier than when she is with you." Jo's dad extends his hand hoping Logan will shake it.

"I believe you Mr. Taylor. I am just happy that at least one of my girlfriend's parents likes me" Logan says as he shakes the man's hand. "I hope I can continue to make her happy."

"Please call me Jason" Jo's father says sounding relieved. "I am getting divorced from Catherine and applying for full custody of my daughter. I have already made a motion to get the restraining order taken away." He turns to his daughter, "If you want to do something with Logan I can take your stuff to the apartment."

Logan and Jo run out to the pool to hang out together in the sun as Mr. Taylor smiles and puts the bags in his truck. Logan and Jo hold each other for the rest of the afternoon as people come and go around them but they don't take any notice. As night descends upon the Palm Woods Jo and Logan head to Jo's new place. Logan kisses Jo goodnight and he heads back towards the Palm woods as happy as he can be.


	8. Chapter 8

Jo's new apartment

Jo wakes up after the first fully restful night she has had in a long time. She stretches and checks her phone. After checking the time she notices what date it is. She throws the cover off her legs in a hurry and runs to the calendar hanging up on her wall. "Oh God this can't be right" Jo thinks to herself catching herself on her dresser before she falls in disbelief. She steadies herself with a couple of deep breaths and texts a short message to Logan. "We need to talk."

She goes to the bathroom to get herself ready for a big talk with Logan. She puts a small amount of makeup on and straightens her hair. She puts on a cute pink shirt and tight, dark blue jeans. She checks herself in the mirror and thinks to herself "well I suppose I may as well look good for Logan because I'm pretty sure this is the last time he will ever want to see me."

At the Palm Woods

Logan gets Jo's message and is rightly worried by the tone of it. Usually she sends a heart or an I love you with her message. Logan texts back meet me at the Palm Woods. He lies on his bed waiting nervously for Jo to show up so they can talk. He glances at the clock wishing the minutes would not tick by so agonizingly slow and that Jo would let him know that everything was alright. He is startled out of his private contemplation by the door opening and Jo standing in the door way.

She doesn't say a word or move a muscle; she just stands there not looking at Logan. Logan gets up off his bed and closes the gap to where Jo is standing. He wraps his arms around her but hesitantly pulls back when Jo doesn't return his embrace. "Babe what's wrong?" Logan asks with concern in his voice and his eyes. "I'm always here for you Jo, no matter what."

Jo steps inside Logan's room and he shuts the door behind her. As soon as the door clicks shut Jo starts crying uncontrollably. Logan's eyes go extremely wide and he pulls her in a close embrace rubbing her neck and keeping a hand on the small of her back. He knows that Jo will let him know what is going on when the time is right.

Jo finally starts to cry herself out and looks up at Logan. "Thanks for being here for me all the time Logan, but now I'm going to have to ask you to not interrupt me." Jo takes a deep breath before she continues, "you are amazing and I never want anything to come between us. And that is why this is so hard. Logan….I'm pregnant." Jo plows on despite being on the verge of tears again "I know you probably hate me now and want to leave me. I understand if you never want to see me again." Jo looks at Logan who is reeling from the news.

"First off, I love you with all my heart and soul Jo Taylor and nothing is ever going to change that. You are my amazing soulmate and it is going to take a hell of a lot more than that to get me to leave you" Logan says with sincerity. "I'm going to be right here beside you every step of the way. But how did this happen? I thought you were on the pill" Logan finishes bewildered.

"I am but I got a UTI and was prescribed an antibiotic. The antibiotic made the pill useless, I am so sorry Logan please forgive me I never meant for anything like this to ever happen. I am so scared Logan" Jo says pulling Logan close to her wishing that this was all a bad dream.

"Does anybody else know?" Logan asks trying to plot their course of action. He wonders if she wants to keep it because he knows he wants to.

"No just you Logan, I thought you should know first" Jo says sniffling a little. "I don't want to have an abortion. I want to have this baby because it is something we created. But I want to talk it over with you before we make a final decision on anything."

"I want this baby as well Jo. I think that we will be able to handle it. I was going to give this to you later but I think now is a very appropriate time to give it to you." Logan says getting down on one knee and pulling a ring out of his pocket. "You make me so happy Jo will you make me even happier. Will you marry me?"

Jo doesn't say anything she starts crying and grabs on to Logan for support. "I take that is a yes?" Logan asks climbing to his feet. Jo nods in agreement because she is so happy. "can I put the ring on your finger now?" Logan asks as he takes Jo's left hand in his and slides the ring on her finger. "I love you."

"I love you too Logan." Jo says as she kisses him passionately.

Please Review


End file.
